Tauradonna Fanfiction
by Ninja-Tuna10
Summary: A cold rainy day causes the unexpected to happen. Blake Belladonna x Adam Taurus.
1. Tauradonna Fanfiction

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy. :)**

Cold rain drips down from the murky sky. I look at my mentor, Adam Taurus, who is the leader of the White Fang. We're currently training in an open field, far away from the nearest town, and it has been pouring cold rain for ten minutes now.

Adam sees me shiver in the rain and he frowns. I see him tighten his grip on the crimson-red katana he uses as a weapon.

"You need to harden up, Blake," He says to me. "We just got out here."

 _We've been out here for an hour already,_ I want to say, but I hold back my tongue. I know better than to talk back to Adam. I steady myself, and fasten my grasp on my weapons.

Adam and I clash for the next twenty-five minutes. This is nothing new to me; we do our vigorous training every single day. But as a cat-human, I hate getting wet and cold. _Man, if only I had a jacket or something…_

"Blake!" Adam's commanding voice forces me to go back into focus. And then I realize, my stance is sloppy, my grip is too light, and I'm standing close enough to Adam for him to slice me with a slight movement of his katana.

I see his fist coming straight into my face. I tense up my body, bracing myself for the fist to come slamming into me. But instead, he stops with his hand right in front of my eyes, and pushes two fingers into my forehead. The impact, surprisingly, is enough to knock me backwards, but before I fall back into a puddle of muddy water, Adam catches me by my shirt collar and pulls me towards him.

"Maybe if you'd quit daydreaming," he says sternly, "I wouldn't have wasted my energy for that."

"You did it effortlessly, though." those words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I expect him to scold me for talking back, but he just sighs. "Every bit of energy you use a day is precious."

"I'm using up enough energy today by just standing out here in the freezing rain."

He looks at me weirdly. "You've got quite an attitude today."

I stare back. "I do?"

Leaning his face closer, he examines me. I stare straight into his dark-red eyes… he's not wearing his white mask today.

Now that I think about it, I don't think Adam has ever been in love. He's handsome enough to be called boyfriend material, but he's never tried to be one. His eyes express his ferocity and danger, but also show hints of gentleness.

"You're daydreaming again." once again, his voice snaps me out of my train of thought. I focus myself back on him.

"What?" I say

To my surprise, his voice is getting softer and he's leaning more and more into me.

We are interrupted by a member of the White Fang that runs into our practice field. When he sees Adam so close to me like that, he stops in his tracks.

"Uh… sir…" He mutters out. "We suggest that you go back into Headquarters, so you don't catch a cold."

" … You're probably right." Adam backs away from me and I'm suddenly missing him. _I'm so confused; I've never felt this way about him before._ He turns his head back to look at me. "Blake, training is over today."

Obediently, I follow him and the White Fang member back to our Headquarters, then to our rooms so we can change out of our wet clothes.

It's strange to say, I share a big room with Adam. It wasn't my decision to make; it was his. He believed that mentors had to always keep an eye on their apprentices. I don't really mind much, since I've been living in the same room with him for more than two years now. Nothing special has happened between us. This is all we are… mentor and apprentice.

I grab my extra clothes and head to the bathroom to change. Adam changes in the bedroom. When I'm finished, I open the bathroom door to leave the bathroom. Adam and I bump into each other and we exchange a quiet "sorry" before going our separate paths.

I close our room door and head into the cool hallways. Normally there would be absolutely no sound, just silence, but this evening… the hallways are buzzing with noise. All the White Fang members, male and female, are talking with each other. I prick up my cat ears, and I pick up a conversation…

"Hey, did you hear about Belladonna and Taurus?"

"Yeah, Ivan saw them out in the field making out or something."

"Do you think they're gonna hook up tonight?"

"I don't know. But if they do… things are gonna change."

When I hear this news, my face instantly burns bright red and my whole face feels hot. One of the White Fang members spot me, and she bursts out into a high- pitched squeal. This attracts the attention of everybody chattering in the hallways. All eyes are focused on me now.

"Blake! Is it true that you and Adam-"

"No, it's not!" I answer quickly, trying my best to hide my red face. "We were just training out in the field, and I began to daydream, and he was peering into my face…" My voice trails off when I see Adam's tall figure marching through the crowd of people. The room suddenly falls silent.

"What the hell is this?" his voice booms in frustration. "Aren't all of you supposed to be someplace else?"

And just like that, slowly, the crowd breaks up. I get a few glances as the people leave, and I'm just standing there, studying my feet. I hope Adam doesn't see how red I am.

"What was that all about?" He asks me.

I don't even look up. I just shrug and begin to walk back to my room. Before I close the door, I catch a glimpse of Adam approaching a random White Fang member. He's probably going to ask that man what happened.

 _He's gonna walk in here and it'll be extremely awkward,_ I think. The doorknob turns and he begins to walk in. Moving as fast as I can, I resort to something childish; hiding under the covers of the bed and hoping he doesn't see me.

It doesn't work. He walks in and closes the door and sighs. I hear his footsteps come closer and closer… Then the blanket cover is lifted off my head.

My face is tomato red… And so is his.

When our eyes meet, he immediately looks away. I sit up and lift all the covers off… and there is a long silence.

Finally, I stutter out, "So… y-you heard what happened, right?"

He nods. "It's… ridiculous. I'm going to have to get that White Fang member beaten for spreading rumors."

I get up and walk to the edge of the room. "I don't get it. Why would they do this? We're only mentor and student."

I don't hear an answer. When I turn around to see if Adam is alright, I am shocked to see him standing directly behind me. He's looking me in the eyes now, his face calm but redder than ever. Not knowing what else to do, I just turn my back on him and face the wall in front of me.

I hear his hands go to unbutton his robe, so he's only wearing his pants and a red t-shirt. His hands then go into my hair, softly weaving them through my long locks. He moves my hair aside and I feel his lips touch the back of my neck.

My body is telling him to push him away, but before I am able to do that, he's slipped his arms around my waist.

It feels like electricity is coursing through my body. I turn around to face him and push him away. I'm too afraid, or rather, _shy_ to look him in the eyes. But I know he's staring at me with those crimson-red eyes of his.

"Blake." He speaks softly. He begins to make his way toward me again. I rest my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away again. He doesn't budge.

"Adam… why…"

He grabs both of my legs up to his waist and pushes my body against the wall. His face expression has not changed… but I can't even look him in the eyes now.

"Adam… Please tell me…"

He grunts out his response. "Shhh. Just don't talk."

And just like that, he begins to nuzzle into my neck. His lips then move from my neck to my face, and he starts to kiss me. Suddenly panicking, I try to move away from his grasp, but it doesn't work.

Frantically, I search for anything- literally anything that can stop him. Then I remember- Adam is ticklish. I move my hands from his shoulders to his waist. I know he can sense something is wrong. Explosively, I tickle him as hard as I can. His lips move away from mine and he drops me.

It's so rare to see him so vulnerable like this. _I want to see where this goes._ I continue to tickle him. We both tumble onto the ground and laugh. I'm having more fun than I imagined.

I stop tickling when Adam grabs both of my wrists.

He breaks into a mischievous grin. "Now it's my turn."

I jolt in shock when he sets his tickling fingers on my hips. I begin to wriggle and suddenly I'm the one being pinned to the ground. I'm also silently praying that nobody would walk in and interrupt us.

We finally stop tickling to catch our breaths. During this span of time, we're laid flat on our backs on the floor, breathing.

"That was… quite strange." He speaks first.

"I never knew you had a soft side, Adam."

"You're the only one I've ever revealed it to."

"Adam, I…" The mood suddenly shifts. "When we were in that corner, why were you doing that to me?"

"I did it because I hated our relationship." His answer takes me aback for a second. He continues. "I hated the fact that for all those years, nothing has happened or changed between us. Our relationship was as simple as mentor and student… Yet we both share a room, we see each other everyday, and we always have the whole day to ourselves. Even when we're on missions, we're together. Doesn't it seem ridiculous that nothing has occurred?"

"But I thought you never fell in love, Adam."

"That's false. I fell in love with you, Blake."

There is a silence. I am at loss of words. Suddenly, I don't know how to speak. My tongue won't work.

Adam doesn't wait for an answer. He leans over me and kisses me. I don't want to struggle, but at the same time, I do. I just simply stay put.

I want to ask him, _were you always this way? It took you all these years to change?_

I suddenly remember when I met him for the first time. I was only nine, and he was twelve. All I did was make signs for protest and read books.

I once carried my heavy pile of books I stole from the store and read them all, under a tree on a breezy spring day. There was a playground next to me where the other children faunus were playing. I never played with them. I hated wasting my time.

Then he approached me. Out of all the other female faunus, whom were more talkative and bright and beautiful, he chose me.

At first, I didn't want anything to do with him. But when he offered me bread, I looked at my bony body and was forced to accept his kindness.

Adam always talked to me. At that time, he never wore a mask. He hated masks. His eyes were so beautiful, and his hair was a deep scarlet that was nicely combed back. His voice was so soft and so sweet; no wonder why all the female faunus liked him.

Whenever we met under that tree, he'd always have bread, or fish, or cheese with him. His family wasn't rich, but they had a wheat farm where they'd grow wheat and turn it into these warm, rich loaves.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked me one day.

"No, I don't have a family."

"So there's nobody in your life that you love?"

It took me a while to answer that. Finally, I shook my head. "Nobody. I don't love anybody."

He took my hand. At this time, he just turned fourteen and I was eleven. "Do you love _me?"_

I never understood love at that time. I didn't know the true meaning. To be honest, I still don't think I know love. So all I did was stay silent. He didn't let go of my hand. All we did was sit under the tree, hand in hand, staring at the beautiful sunset.

Before I know it, he and I are on the silky sheets of the bed. We just finished our "session", and I find myself almost naked- all I have on is a white shirt and my underwear. _So much time went by and all I did was daydream,_ I laugh to myself.

I don't know what Adam is wearing because my back is pressed to his stomach. But he feels… slightly bare. And his hand is slowly creeping up my shirt.

"Adam," I say. "How long have we been here?"

"In this room?" He sounds a bit groggy. "Well, all night."

I look at the clock. It's 2 o'clock in the morning. I sigh. "Adam, did we…?"

"No we didn't." he responds almost immediately. He presses his lips onto my shoulder, sending a small chill through my body. "Don't worry about it. I announced, tomorrow is break day. So you don't have to wake up at six 'o'clock in the morning as you normally do." Adam snuggles into me a bit.

"Adam. Don't squeeze too hard."  
He groans a bit, and releases me. Shifting my position in the bed, I turn around so that we're facing each other. The moment my eyes adjust to his face, he leans over to plant his lips on mine. Again, I don't know why my heart still beats fast when he does something like this. I think it's mostly because I never knew his soft side.

He continues to kiss me. "Adam," I say in between kisses. I realize I'm running out of breath. My heart beats faster. "A...Adam…"

I finally gather myself to push him away. It's pretty dark in the room, so I can't see his face expression. "Adam. I need to ask you something."

Adam sighs a bit, and says gruffly, "Alright then. Ask."

"Were you always like this?" I question him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you always have a soft side like this?"

"Well… I…" He seems to have a hard time opening up. In an attempt to get him to soften up a bit more, I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. "Tell me."

"When I was young, my father would beat me. He beat me till my bones cracked, till there were scars all over my body. There was this one time when he hit me so hard in the back of the head that I got amnesia. After coming back from the hospital, I met you.

"Before meeting you, I was a bitter and quiet boy. But after coming back from the hospital and remembering so little, I forgot all about the hell I went through. After getting to know you, I fell in love with you instantly. But as the years passed, I began to remember again… and it all went downhill from there."

I don't comment. I remember when Adam and I grew up, and he invited me to join the White Fang. His life and the way he talked became darker and darker, and once he got promoted to leader, we almost acted like strangers. We drifted apart. But now… why would he do this _now_?

"Why would you do this now?" I ask him.

"I don't know. It's just… impulse. I had to find a right time. All those nights, after you fell asleep, all I could do was watch you. I missed speaking to you."

For a brief, fragile moment, he looks sad and distant. If we never… kissed each other tonight, I wouldn't have cared. But now… I miss the feel of his lips against mine.

As I lean towards him to kiss him, I savor every second and kiss him as if it was our last day together. Our lips stay together for quite a while, setting my heart back on a fast pace again.

He slowly runs a hand up my white shirt. I squirm a bit, but I give into his warmth, sighing between kisses. He gets on top of me and pins my hands over my head, so I can't snap back into reality and push him away again.

"Do you love me, Blake?" he asks in between kisses. I sigh, because it feels so sweet.

"Yes," I respond. "I love you, Adam."


	2. The Next Morning

The sunlight filtered through the window, and shone into her face. She opened her eyes, and blinked. _Where am I?_ She thought. She then noticed his arm, his breath against the back of her neck, her legs intertwined with his. She turned around, and let out a gasp when his lips collided with hers.

She broke the kiss and sat up. "Adam?"

"Blake." Adam looked like he just woke up, with his voice groggy and his hair, which was normally combed back, looked messy. But at the same time, his hair and his expression made him look cuter.

"Why… how…" Blake began to stutter. She suddenly noticed that she was only wearing her underwear, a black bra, and a simple white t-shirt.

"You always have such a poor memory," said Adam, still groggy with sleep. "Relax and go back to sleep. Today is a free day." with one movement of his arm, he grasped her shoulder and dragged her back down to the bed. She let out a little yelp when her body collided in with the soft blankets of the bed.

Blake turned her back to Adam and pouted. _How come I don't know anything about this?_ She thought angrily and confusedly. _How come I can't remember?_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Adam's hand slowly creeping up her bare stomach. Her heart leaped. "Adam!"

"Shhh," he whispered reassuringly. "Just hold still."

His tone of voice made everything change. Blake, once again, couldn't understand that Adam, the strict, unmoving, and solemn leader of the White Fang would be _in bed_ with her.

Blake squirmed when Adam lifted her shirt off, revealing her black bra. She suddenly feared that he would try to take it off, showing the you-know-what. But he didn't. Instead, he just buried his head into her chest. She sighed. _Who knew that Adam would be such a cuddly guy?_

His lips found their way to her stomach. The feeling was overwhelming. She finally remembered last night, and everything that happened. Her heart began to beat. Really fast.

Adam's lips stopped. He looked up, seeing her beet-red face. She had a hand to her lips, like she's embarrassed. She was looking away. _She's so adorable,_ he thought. _I never thought this day would come._

"Your heart is beating really fast," he said gruffly. "I can feel it from here."

"Shut up," she whispered back.

He grinned and scooted his body up, so he was face-to-face with Blake. She stared deep into his dark-red eyes, the eyes that were scarred for so many years. Very few people get to see him with his mask off… and _live._ There's an entire story behind that mysterious white mask. And out of all the White Fang members, even the highest officers, _Blake_ is the special one.

Adam pressed his forehead to hers. "You're pretty lucky, you know."

"How? What did I do?"

"I don't know. I'm in love with you. You're lucky for that to happen."

It sounded sappy, but sweet. His red eyes shone in the sunlight, and for a brief moment, he looked… not as evil as other people thought he was. She took in a breath, and closed her eyes. Adam leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, as if it was his instinct to do so. Blake's heart began to pound again.

The kiss seemed to last forever. When they broke it, to catch their breaths, she tilted her head so it was touching Adam's.

He spoke first. "Do you want to wake up like this every morning?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're practically a drill sergeant," she responded, shrugging. "Remember my first night here? You almost whacked me with your sword."

"Yeah. I miss that." he chuckled. There was a pause. Blake still had her eyes closed. Adam added, just before she dozed off again, "I love you."


	3. The Mission Part 1

A few months passed after our little "event". But after that day, Adam began to stay up really late discussing things with his officers. When he returned to his dorm every night, he always collapsed on his bed, groaning with fatigue. We haven't exchanged many words since then.

Every night, I try to ask him if he's alright, but I'm still scared. Until now.

Today, Adam and I are assigned to a mission. There is a formal party taking place in the city about four miles east. The city mayor, whom we are robbing from, is attending the party tonight. We are supposed to hijack a train that's coming from a coal mine industry, make our way to the town, disguise ourselves as attendees of the party, and collect necessary information. It's all a big risk, because if we get caught, we'll get executed on the spot.

I brandish my weapons until dusk approaches. Adam walks into the dorm, all suited up with his mask on. I lift up my head to look at him.

"Time to go, Blake," he says, showing little expression in his voice. I nod vacantly, and follow him.

We take off into the night, our footsteps silent. Adam takes a glance at the early moon's position. "The train is nearby. Get ready."

The loud honking of the coal train fills the crisp night air. Nodding to Adam, we take a leap in the air and land on the train top soundlessly. I smile. _We're like ninjas._

I sit down on the train top, watching the world whiz by as it moves. I turn to Adam. He's standing up, completely focused on our surroundings. I take in a huge breath. _Just risk it, Blake. Just risk it._

"Adam…" I say, a bit too quietly. I forget the fact that we're on a train that's travelling pretty fast.

"What?" he says loudly; he can't hear me very well because of the wind. I decide to just forget it and save the questions for later.

I shake my head. "Nothing," I mutter. I don't think he hears that, either, but he gets the memo and looks away.

Ten long minutes of silence passes, and the lights of the city become visible. I stand up; my cat ears perking. Adam glances at me and nods. "Let's go."

With one big leap, we jump off the moving train and land on the ground with a shoulder roll. Without a word, Adam and I take off towards the city. We stop running when we see two elegantly-dressed people making their way to the party. _It's a male and female. They're both wearing masquerade masks. Perfect._

"We're going to need their clothes and their ID to enter the party," Adam mutters. "You take the female, I'll take the male."

"Sounds fine," I answer. We sneak away. I use my shadow semblance to create a diversion, then grab the girl from behind, cover her mouth, and drag her into the darkness.

"Melissa?" I hear the man cry out in worry. He looks around frantically. From the darkness, I see Adam knock him out and drag him towards me. I knock out the girl, too. They won't remember anything… just that they are stripped down to their undergarments.

Thankfully, the girl's dress fits perfectly on me. I tie my hair beautifully, so I look like her. Turning to Adam, I see that he's worn the man's clothes as well. We look like an exact replica of them.

Adam takes off his White Fang mask, revealing the red streaks that run across his eyes. "You think they'll notice?"

"No. Just keep your head down," I answer. He shrugs and we both put on the masquerade masks. After hiding my cat ears and his bull horns, we're ready to go.

"When you speak, try not to be rude," I say jokingly. I hold his hand. "We have to look like a couple, to blend in."

"You're right. I think a bit kissing will do. What do you say?"

My cheeks blush red. "S-save it for later…"

We approach the huge doors to the party. There is a man at the reception, checking off people's names. _Thank God, we have the ID's._

"Hello," I say, greeting the reception man.

"ID?"

Adam and I hand him the ID's. He looks at us closely. "Well, Mr. And Mrs. Peterson, you're a bit late. Come on in."

"Our deepest… uh, apologies," Adam mutters. He gives me an uneasy look, and we carry on. The ballroom is filled with chattering people and music. Looking around, there are balconies on all sides of the massive room. Something catches my eye- it's the mayor, no doubt about it.

The mayor is surrounded by women, drinking, eating and laughing along with them. I notice, there's another man standing next to the Mayor, with his arms behind his back. He looks like a security guard, or a bodyguard. He's holding a briefcase behind him.

"Adam," I whisper, gently tapping his shoulder. I point at the briefcase. "I bet that's some of the most expensive dust in the city."

"He probably brought it here to show it off," he murmurs back at me. "It's what every typical horny Mayor does."

I laugh at the joke. For once, I feel like a normal girl with Adam. He smiles at me, not because we're doing well at the mission, but, well… because he's happy with me. This feeling is so new to me.

The waltz-like music begins and the pairs begin to dance. I've never learned to dance before, so my heart begins to thump with panic. _We're literally the only ones in ballroom that's not dancing,_ I think. _What if they notice and get suspicious?_

Adam grabs my wrist and sets it on his shoulder. I stare at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"Blending in," he replies with a confident smirk. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

I nod, putting my faith in him. I see what the other people are doing. When he takes a step forward, I take one back, and vice versa. It feels steady… and romantic.

"Since when did you know how to waltz?" I lean in to ask him; my voice barely audible. We're so close, we can kiss. I add, "You know, I think it makes you a bit more-"

He silences my lips with a kiss. My eyes flutter wide open at first, but then I remember how much I miss this feeling. I embrace it. It seems like we're going at it forever, until we part because of clapping. I turn my head, seeing the Mayor stand on the stage in front of the podium. Adam and I break and clap along with the crowd. Despite the fact that my face is burning red (just like every single time I kiss him), we should be doing just fine. _Come on. There were other couples kissing. I saw them._

Adam holds my hand without looking at me after the clapping. He gives me a reassuring squeeze and whispers. "We'll be fine. Keep your eyes on the briefcase. We don't have to steal the briefcase tonight; we just have to collect information."

The Mayor begins to speak into the mic. "I'm glad you all are able to attend this party, ladies and gentlemen. There is an issue I would like to address."

I gulp out of nervousness. Hopefully nobody is suspicious of us.

"The wine… is a catastrophe," the Mayor says, followed by a laugh from the crowd. "Somebody pour some better wine into the basins!" Another resounding laugh. The Mayor continues.

"Anyways… though there has been a shocking shortage of dust in this city, and nobody knows why, we have some of the finest crystals on display tonight. Enjoy your night, everyone!"

The room springs up in clapping. Adam and I glance at each other, smiling.

"I guess the Mayor is aware of us taking his dust," laughs Adam.

"It's about time he realized that," I answer, smirking.

The music comes back on, and people start dancing again. Adam and I go back to our little waltz.

"Believe it or not, Blake, I know this building pretty well," Adam says.

"You do? How?"

"I've been watching it for a while. There's a free-access balcony on the top. You want to go up there?"

"It's a quiet place to discuss our plans," I say. He nods, and takes me by the hand to the top floor. The balcony is beautiful, lit up by candles, and has a great view on the entire city. And best of all, it's empty- we don't have to worry about someone catching us. _Everybody must be full of wine at the party below,_ I think.

I turn my gaze towards the city and put my hands down on the cool iron railing. "The city is a lot more beautiful than I thought."

"You are, too," Adam answers from behind me.

"That was smooth." I laugh, followed by a sigh. "I wonder what it's like… to live in such a beautiful city every single day."

Warm lips touch my bare shoulders, sending a chill through my body. "Adam, I don't think I got up on this roof to hook up with you."

"I told you before the party that we had to do some kissing to make it look convincing, correct?"

"You already kissed me in the ballroom." It's difficult to maintain a solid tone of voice while my skin begins to burn red hot. I try to keep my voice from getting weak, so I'm staring straight ahead into the city. I realize that my legs are trembling. _Why does he do this to me?_

"Well, I want to kiss you now. Whether you like it or not." Spreading his hands out onto my stomach, he turns my body around so I'm now facing him. I don't have the strength or willpower to resist. I want all of him.

"Ever since that night we had together… why were you ignoring me?" I mutter in between kisses.

He doesn't respond to my question. Instead, he says, "We have all the information we need. Let's get out of here."

 **-End of Part 1-**


	4. The Mission Part 2

No words are exchanged as we jump off the train that came from the city and sprint back to camp. It's like we're racing to see who's the fastest faunus. We've changed out of our fancy ball clothes and back into our original ones. I glance at him; he's running a distance away from me, about ten meters. But we can still see each other.

Adam looks back at me. He doesn't smile; he doesn't frown. He looks confident.

When we reach the base, it's about halfway through the night. The moon is high in the sky. It's about 3 AM.

I reach the dorm room first, grabbing the handle. When I open the door and step into the room, Adam roughly grasps me by the shoulders and pins me to the bed. He dips down low and violently presses his lips to mine. I'm dripping with sweat and so is he. He strips off my sweaty top, so I'm only wearing my bra. Embarrassed, I cover up my chest area. He takes off his clothes, so he's shirtless, too. We're unsure of what to do next.

"You're not afraid of me, right?" he asks, huffing and puffing, with his voice low.

"You never answered my question," I answer. _This is a stupid time to discuss this._

He is silent for a brief moment, then opens his mouth to speak. "Save the questions for later." Then his lips crashed onto mine once again. I want him to answer me, to solve this riddle that's going on inside my head, but I'm overwhelmed by the shudders that are going through my body; and the butterflies in my stomach. He gives me this feeling every single time, and I never get bored of it.

It get so rough that I'm afraid that we are… about to do it. Our lips part and he stares at me. There's a long silence. Questions are exploding in my head, but I'm too afraid to ask any of them. My arms are currently wrapped around Adam's neck; we're both so close we're breathing the same air. His skin is sparkling with sweat. I then realize how sore-feeling my neck is. _He left hickeys on me._

"Are you tired?" he asks me, still heavily breathing.

"...Yeah." my voice is barely audible.

"Okay. You want to take a shower?"

"Yeah… you can go first. I need to take a breather."

He nods and gets off of me. I release him from my grasp. Sitting up on the bed, I take in a huge sigh and recollect my thoughts on what the heck just happened.

 _We were a lot more violent than last time,_ I think. _I wonder what he was thinking._

I wait till Adam finishes. When he comes out, I see that his hair and body are sparkling with small droplets of water. He's holding a shirt in his hand.

I catch myself staring too long at him. "Sorry," I mutter, and then I get into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

Under the warm water of the shower head, I try to figure out what I should say to him. It's around 3:50 AM, but I'm nowhere near tired. In fact, as much as I hate to think it… my body wants more.

Once I've had enough of the steaming hot water, I close the faucet and wrap myself into a towel. After drying my hair and my skin, I put on a white t-shirt and underwear. Only when I step outside, I realize that I'm not wearing a bra or actual pants. But Adam doesn't see me. He's sitting on the chair next to the bed, staring blankly into the darkness. He doesn't seem that tired, either.

 _My body wants more._ I swallow my nervousness and slowly make my way towards him. I stand in front him so that I'm facing him, and he's facing me.

"Blake…" Adam says, his voice low.

I sit on his lap, my nose touching his. I don't say anything; maybe because I'm burning so hot.

My lips touch his neck, and that's where it begins again. His skin smells so nice, and it's so smooth. I run my hands around his body; taking in every ounce of feeling I can get. _He feels so good._

"You wanna go back to the bed again?" he asks me; his voice gentle and soft.

"Mhm."

With my legs tied around his waist, he carries me and falls on me on the bed. We exchange multiple kisses, this time more passionate instead of violent. We want to enjoy and savor each other, instead of competing on who is the better kisser in the room. It just feels… so much better.

He runs his hand through my body, careful not to touch my breasts; and I sigh with contentment. With him, I'm a woman and he is a man. This isn't some romantic high school drama, like the ones I read in my books, this is real life. This is what it should look like.

 **I know, I know... this is a pretty bad way to end it, but, sigh... my creative juice ran out on this one .**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked this "series". Been looking at the reviews, and they're pretty encouraging.**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting! I might be writing more in the near future, but that depends on how I'm gonna manage all my work soon.**

 **See ya guys!~**


	5. Vacation (fixed)

**Ayyye I'm back :D Sorry for the lack of posts, but hopefully I'll get back into the rhythm soon.**

Title: Vacation

I wake up with a start. For a brief moment, I'm confused, seeing the walls around me and the bed I'm sleeping upon. There is a warm sunbeam filtering through the glass door to my right. The walls and floors are lined with neat, white-colored bamboo. I remember that the entire room belongs to me. The feeling is foreign. But then, I relax when I realize that I'm on vacation, along with my squadron from the White Fang.

I sit up, feeling the muscles in my back stretch. Yesterday was a long day of packing, hijacking trains and vehicles. To be honest, I have absolutely no idea how we found this beautiful place. It's very rustic, which is different from the metal and stone designs that I'm used to in the dormitories of the White Fang. But my friends in the squadron just brought me here and told me that this was my room. I recall walking in, slumping on the neatly-folded sheets, not even bothering to unfold them, and snoozing away. I giggle to myself a bit. I can't believe this entire room is mine.

My peaceful thoughts are suddenly interrupted when the back door, which is opaque due to the Japanese-style paper wall, opens. I rub my eyes, unsure of who it is. But then once I register the face of Adam, my mentor and squadron leader (also the leader of White Fang), my eyes widen in surprise. I'm not sure how to react; since almost every single encounter we've had together ended up in romantic interactions.

"Good morning," he says, walking in and closing the door. He's dressed in his normal attire, with a black and red cloak wrapped around him and buttoned at his waist. He's not wearing his mask, so I assume he must be all in the "vacation" mindset. His hair, instead of neatly being combed back, is slightly messy with sleep—which I find cute. It's not very often that Adam is so relaxed and at ease like this. This must've been the first vacation he's had in years, I think.

"Good morning," I answer, as I watch him take off his cloak and hang it up near the door. I lie down on the bed again, taking in the beautiful sight of this man. With the sun seeping through the glass, illuminating his face, he looks better than ever. His crimson-red eyes shimmer in the light, staring at mine.

After taking off his cloak and hanging it up, he sits down on the bed, right next to my body and heaves a heavy sigh of relief. A moment passes, and then he looks at me. "Vacation, huh?" he mutters, stretching his arms behind his back. "It's been so long since I've even said that word."

"This place is beautiful," I answer. "You'll love it; I promise. Do you know where your room is?"

"Right down the hallway," he murmurs, pointing towards the direction. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"What do you mean?" But before I get an answer, he simply climbs into the bed and under the blankets, right next to me. It's nothing new, really, because for the past few months we've been sleeping in the same bed together, but the moment he wraps his arms around my body, I feel like something new again.

I once again take in the scent of him; something sweet yet bitter. His arms, which show evidence of toil and strength, make my body look so small. I look up at him, and plant a kiss on his lips, which unfortunately was a lot shorter than I desired. Adam seemed to take up on this, though, and he returns the kiss, which trails down to my neck. Soon enough, we find ourselves in a fully-submerged session.

But our momentum comes to a pause when he pulls away. I've been such in a daze that I don't even realize that I'm seated on top of him, with my legs cradling his waist. My black, curly hair is all over the place, and we're both breathing hard.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah…" he sits up, and I see the abdominal muscles contract through his white t-shirt. I'm sitting on his lap now, facing him. I never knew I wanted him this much, I think to myself. Slowly, I press my forehead to his, and we both sit there for a while, not talking.

"I thought you said you wanted to take things slowly," he whispered; barely audible.

"I do, but… I never knew how much I wanted this. How much I wanted us." I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

We share a kiss one last time, and then he pulls away again, smiling. It's not the kind of grin you'd see when we finish a difficult mission, or when we hijack a dust train. It's something rare that I value and desire. This smile is genuine and sweet… and slightly shy, which is the last personality I can picture Adam with.

"I've been longing to hear those words for a while," he says. I get off of him, realizing that he mustn't be very enthusiastic about being with me right now. He helps me up, and then turns around to face the door. "Come on. Let's go eat breakfast."

Adam and I don't exchange many words throughout the day. But just like how I was told; the scenery around us is beautiful. Turns out we came to this place on the countryside—there is little to no civilization out here, the world is almost completely silent, and everything is covered in snow. There is even a Japanese onsen out the back that I haven't noticed before. My friend Diana and I soak in the steaming hot water of the onsen bath, completely stripped naked. It doesn't bother us—we're practically sisters to each other.

"I heard you're not sharing a room with your significant other," she jokes, smirking.

My face turns a tomato bright red. I turn away, but then I find myself laughing. "No, he's not… we're not…"

"Come on," she urges. "Tell me about the details."

I smile back at her, and muster the best description that I can about Adam and I. "Well, we just kind of… came together. It's very difficult to describe, but it just happened suddenly. And I… I really enjoy it, strangely."

"Tell me about what kind of lover he is," she says, playfully nudging me with her bare shoulder. I laugh a bit, and then sigh.

"He's… mysterious."

"Mysterious," Diana echoes.

"Yeah. He's not the type to just come spilling out his entire life to you. It takes some effort to dig in deep. But I assure you, once you've hit 'deep', he's the sweetest thing ever."

Saying these things unexpectedly feel so strange to me. I've known Adam for almost my entire life, but only recently I've been actually discovering things about him. We've been only mentor and student, but ever since we've first encountered each other, everything has been different. Theoretically, he's still my mentor. But deep inside… he's like a lover to me.

I reach up to my head, where I've tied a messy bun, and rest my hand there. I take in the nature around us; the scenery. Just like Adam, it's been a long time since we've taken a couple of days off. I point my face towards the sky, looking at the stars that shimmer so brightly tonight. But Adam…

"I'm gonna leave, Blake," Diana says, rising out of the water. "It's getting just a little bit too steamy here. Are you going to join the rest of us for some wine tonight?"

I try not to grimace when she says "wine". But I shrug. "I'll see. Depends on how tired I am."

"Alrighty then. Good night."

"Good night." After a few splashes here and there, she's gone, with a towel wrapped around her slender body.

Finally, some alone time. I take this time to swim around a bit, and plunge my head into the hot water, which gets kind of uncomfortable, due to the extreme heat underwater. I readjust my bun and move around, relishing every stroke and the crisp night air.

I get startled a bit when I hear another splash a few feet away, towards the entrance of the bath. There's a rock blocking the entrance to the pool, so I can't quite make out who it is. Normally, I would have pulled out my weapons, ready to defend myself from anything, but I have nothing. The only thing I have in my defense is my stealth, but a few rocks can't help me out much.

Everyone has already bathed in the onsen and dressed themselves, I think. Everyone except…

"Adam!" I exclaim, right when he comes into view. I see his muscular, bare body in the steamy water. Bare body. It takes me half a second to realize that we're both naked, right in the bath. His eyes glance over to me, and I see through the steam that he's flustered.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" he asks, wide-eyed not moving any closer to me.

"I… I was just with Diana like a couple of minutes ago," I stammer, covering my chest and sinking down to the water so only my shoulder, neck and head are showing. "Why are you here?"

"Well, everyone has already dipped into the bath except for me." He goes further into the water, slowly wading his way closer and closer towards me. The water, murky-white with minerals, seems to part to let his well-built body through. He finally got close; so close that my back was pressed against the cool rocks that lined the pool and we were breathing the same air. Through the mist rising out of the steaming water, I could see the pink blush on his face. I have no idea if he's flustered from the heat of the bath or from us being together, but it matches his eyes perfectly.

Slowly, he begins to bend down, sinking into the water until he was about my height. Then, to my shock, I feel his warm hands brush up against my back and trail their way down to my butt. After a brief moment of hesitation, he lifts me up so I'm propped up against the rocks, and my legs are spread to cradle his waist. I can feel his firm muscles contracting as he leans in towards me and begins to kiss me. This is addicting, I think to myself while pressing into him. He feels so nice. I can't believe that the last time we've done this was only a couple of hours ago, because I already miss the sensation so much. The cool night air, the steaming-hot water and the stars above us all add to the perfection.

My lips are on his collarbone until I feel it. Something protruding out of his waistline. Immediately pulling back, I cover my mouth with my hand and stare down at the water. Thankfully, the water is so murky white that I can't see what it is. But my best guess is that it's his… you-know-what. I'm so unfamiliar with this territory that I don't even know what to say. He looks at me in confusion for a moment until he realizes it, after staring down a few times. But strangely, he doesn't seem any more embarrassed; unlike me.

"Are you okay?" Adam, with a little bit reluctance, murmurs out. His body departs mine, but his arms are still straddling my waist. I instantly miss his intimate presence once again.

"I'm alright," I answer. "Let's just continue." I step forward to put my arms around his neck, until I'm stopped.

"No, seriously. I'm afraid you don't know where to go from here."

"What do you mean?"

"Sex. You've never had sex before?" He asks bluntly.

I take a step back, unsure of what to say. My body is still partially submerged in the water, so he can't see anything below my shoulders. But realizing that I'm naked before him makes my heart pound with anticipation. I shake my head vigorously and refuse to meet his dashing yet demanding gaze.

"Have _you_ done it before?" I ask him, with my voice barely above a whisper. Somehow, I found it difficult to imagine Adam doing something as wild and strange as that. Sex. Despite all the countless books I've read about teenage romance, none of them really touched the topic of sex.

Backing away, he grins and runs a hand through his black-and-red hair. With the glistening droplets reflecting off the moonlight, he turned his bare back towards me and looked away at the breathtaking view. The sky, bright with stars perfectly matches the mountain range surrounding the houses. He glances back at me, still smiling.

"I'm assuming that's a yes?" I ask timidly, barely managing to look into his crimson eyes.

"Why do you think I'm so experienced?" he responds smugly. Then, suddenly, he whips through the water and picks me up so my backside is facing down and my legs and shoulders are supported by his arms. I'm immediately exposed to the cold air of wintertime and I'm freezing. But that's not the worst part—my bare body and breasts are completely visible to him.

Adam glances down at my body once, and then looks back up as if he's embarrassed to see me completely stripped. No other past experience can possibly compare to the thumping in my heart that I feel at the moment. Everything just seems to be going by so quickly, with all the events going through so fast without a time to relish it. I see his smooth, muscular body once again as he rises out of the water and into the outhouse where all the towels and clothes are. He ignores the boys' and girls' rooms and sets me down onto the wooden-lined floor without saying a single word. As he takes off someplace, I'm left there hugging my body and waiting for his return.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he says as he comes back with a robe wrapped around his body and another one in his hands.

"What are you planning on doing?" I hiss through my teeth. Still trying to cover up my body parts, I snatch the robe out of his hands and put it on with my back facing him. I can't help but feel his eyes watching me as I cover my naked body with the robe. Once I finish dressing myself, I turn back towards him; not quite able to meet his gaze. We awkwardly stay like this for a few seconds, and then he takes my hand again. This time, his grasp is not as firm and less urgent… I assume it's because we're not naked anymore.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him once again when I realize we're outside. The cold wind blows against my damp skin, making me shiver.

"Come inside." Through a small dim lamplight, I can see that he led me to the small houses that we stayed at since yesterday. When we enter the house, I hear the laughing and joking coming from the common room, which is probably filled with our drunk, wine-filled team members that came here with us. A warm blast of air hits my face and spreads out to the rest of my skin, and I heave out a sigh in relaxation. Adam and I sneak past the common room which reeks of liquor, and then make our way into the master bedroom, which is Adam's. He leads me in, shuts the door, and opens up the curtains to let the moonlight in. The only other light is from a small candle in the corner of the room, which reflects off the paper-wood walls. The room is significantly bigger than mine, with a king-sized bed, a TV, and a mini-refrigerator near the door. But I barely get a chance to enjoy it, because I feel Adam's warm hand on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do to me now?" I question him with a hushed voice.

"Oh, I can't decide," he whispers in my ear. "Do you want to help me out?"

"I've been helping you out ever since I knew you, Adam." I take his hands, which feel so creamy and soft. Normally, they'd feel rough and hard, due to all the years of training and conditioning, but a bath from mineral-rich water definitely smoothed out all the edges. I press his hands against my cheek, and then slowly move them down to my waist. Turning around to gaze at his face, I lean forward and kiss him. He smells sweet and rich, like the rose garden he stole back in our home at the White Fang. Pressing into his body, I lean forward even more, which makes him stumble to the ground.

My hands, my hips, and my body, straddle his waist while he's on the floor. Everything I do seem to be out of my control. I find myself undoing my robe, which ultimately reveals my breasts and everything else. I take off his robe, so we're both completely exposed to each other.

"Is this too erotic for you?" Adam asks, as he sits up to kiss me. "I know you want to go slow."

"I… I don't care about that anymore," I respond, sighing as his lips slowly move up to my neck. "Please, just…"

"I know what you want," he whispers and bites my ear. "Try your best to stay silent." Grinning mischievously, he moves his lips down to my waist, where I begin to get sensitive.

…

I do try my best. But these walls are not soundproof. My only hope is that our team members can't hear my moans over the sounds of their drunkenness. It turns out to be shorter than I expected. The momentary pain leads into mounds of pleasure, which I am praying won't stop. Adam seems stronger in this position than I normally imagine him. We're on the comfort of the bed now, with my legs still wrapped around his waist, but my back is against the sheets and he's kneeling. He doesn't say much, but the occasional "are you okay". He's not smiling, laughing, roaring, or anything obnoxious. In fact, he's more silent this way.

Finally, when we are both finished, Adam looks at me, exasperated, catching his breath with short huffs. I, on the other hand, am gasping for breath, since it all happened so quickly. I don't feel any more pain, even though it's my first time. But I feel so much better.

He looks me in the eye and smiles weakly, and then leans down to kiss me. His lips are softer than ever; warmer and smoother. His eyes seem to gleam under the reflection of the candlelight. I manage to smile back at him; even laugh a bit because the sensation is just so relieving.

"Was that okay for you?" Adam asks me finally, lying down right next to me. He tucks a corner of the bed blanket above my chin.

"I don't even know what to say," I answer, laughing again. "It hurt, Adam. It hurt a lot."

I can sense the pain in his voice. "Is that so? I'm sorry." He caresses my cheek, and I know his feelings are not fake.

"It's alright. Even though it hurt, it was an experience for a lifetime. It was my first, after all." I crawl my way onto his chest, which is slightly damp with sweat. I'm on top of him, with my breasts pressed against his abs. Inching my way up to his face, I kiss him. "I would love to do it again, if you'd like."

"Tonight?"

I grin. "Anytime."


End file.
